


Молоко (Milk)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Kittens, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Котята.





	Молоко (Milk)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328254) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



В тишине коридора отчетливо слышались крики. Джон начал подниматься по лестнице, и они стали громче. Он поспешил наверх.

Дверь в гостиную была открыта. Джон прислонился к дверному косяку — похоже, последняя пинта была лишней, но Майк подозвал бармена, подмигнув Джону, и пришлось согласиться. Им редко удавалось урвать вечерок в пабе посреди гонки сумасшедшей жизни. 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, сидящего в своем кресле перед столом, и начал считать. Оказалось четыре: на Шерлоке копошились рыжий, серо-белый и два темно-серых котенка. По крайней мере, так Джон решил, судя по хвосту и ярким глазам, видневшимся среди кудрей детектива.

— Что, черт побери, здесь происходит, Шерлок?!

Тот не поднял глаз.

— Ради науки, Джон, — сказал он тихо, на чем-то сильно сосредоточившись, и Джон едва расслышал его слова на фоне мяуканья.

Джон приблизился. Включенный ноутбук Шерлока стоял в стороне. Рядом с миской мутной жидкости стояла открытая бутылка молока и полупустой стакан с водой. Шерлок медленно выдавливал содержимое шприца в пасть серо-белого котенка.

— Не думаю, что котят кормят коровьим молоком, — Джон погладил пальцем рыжего котенка, сидящего на плече. Котенок зашипел и вцепился коготками в рубашку. — Увы, — добавил он, убирая руку и беря бутылку. Заглянул в горлышко.

Шерлок убрал шприц. Котенок мяукнул и прижался мордашкой к его ладони.

— У нас не было кошачьего молока, Джон. Ни капли.

Джон направился с бутылкой на кухню. 

— Должно быть, забыл прикупить в последний раз, — пробормотал он. На кухонном столе около большого пластикового контейнера лежала синяя крышечка. Закрутив ее, Джон заглянул в окошко.

— Ах, — он с грохотом поставил бутылку. Внутри спала пузатая бело-рыжая кошка, чьи задние ноги и хвост были испачканы кровью.

— Сколько же времени ты искал ее котят? — спросил Джон, оборачиваясь. Шерлок теперь кормил рыжего, и мяуканье поутихло. Видимо, серо-белый малыш заснул.

— Десять минут. Через улицу, квартира с садиком, треснувшая рама, половина стекла отсутствует. Хороший замок, впрочем. Я возился с ним целую минуту, — ответил Шерлок.

— Хорошо, — Джон направился в свою комнату. У него в аптечке хранилось много шприцов.


End file.
